1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article holder for use in a car door which is formed by a piece of material and forms a pocket having an adjustable height when assembled.
2. Prior Art
There has been used a prior art article holder for use in a car door as shown in FIG. 8.
The prior art article holder for use in a car door (hereafter referred to simply as article holder) is formed by a piece of sheet material having four lines to be bent in the lateral direction thereof. The prior art article holder comprises an insertion member 1, which is inserted between a window and the gap provided between the window and the inside door, for supporting the article holder, a hanging lateral member 19, bent at a first line, hung over the upper portion of the inside door shown in the figure and having slits 23 at locations close to both sides thereof, a longitudinal supporting member 20 bent at a second line and having separable pieces 22 at both sides thereof which separate at cut lines lines provided at both sides of the longitudinal supporting member 20, extend upward at desired angle and are inserted in slits 23 at the tip ends thereof, a lateral holding member 5 bent at a third line for holding an article thereon and having slits 23 at locations close to both sides thereof, a longitudinal auxiliary member 21 bent at a fourth line and having separable pieces 22 at both sides thereof which separate at cut lines provided at both sides of the lontitudinal auxiliary member 21, and extend upward at a desired angle and are inserted in slits 23 at the tip ends thereof.
The prior art article holder, constituted by a piece of sheet material, has problems in that it can only hold small sized and light articles such as small sized road maps or driving gloves. There is another problem in that it can not securely hold the article and will drop the article therefrom due to vibration during driving. There is still another problem in that the lateral and lengthwise size of the article holder can not be reduced for keeping the holding forth so that the usage thereof is limited in view of the positions for the armrest or a regulating handle. Especially for the portable article holder, it is a current tendency to reduce the size thereof since the height of the automobile is reduced which thereby reduces the distance between a ceiling and the seats.